


we thought we'd live forever [podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal has been irritable for weeks. [Neal's past comes calling. Peter has no idea what to do.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	we thought we'd live forever [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we thought we'd live forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462666) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



> The author has also used the tags Rape/Non-con and Underage. These are mentioned in past references, or implied.

Length: 0:12:42  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/we%20thought%20we%27d%20live%20forever.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
